


The Cursed Maiden: A Fairytale AU

by SapphicScholar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Some angst, director danvers, fairytale AU, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: Summary: Once upon a time, there were rumors of an ancient prophecy and a curse from the gods upon the head of the young maiden Kara, who locals believed was being held hostage by the icy Queen of the kingdom of Media. What will happen when Lord Lane comes to bring her back by force?Sorry, I’m shit at summaries. Supercat and Director Danvers fairytale AU with a happy ending and ye olde timey shenanigans in store!





	The Cursed Maiden: A Fairytale AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/gifts).



> For TheQueenOfTheLight's fairytale AU prompt. Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy :)

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Media, there reigned the icy queen Catherine, who ruled with an iron fist. While her subjects couldn’t quite complain—after all, they had food on their tables and peace at their borders, which couldn’t be said in most kingdoms—rumors about the queen flew through the towns and countryside, circulating at churches and taverns alike.

“Did you hear that Lois and Clark are sending in their own forces?” Winn whispered to James, trying to keep his voice quiet enough to go unnoticed by the queen’s loyal spies but loud enough to be heard over the din of the marketplace.

“They wouldn’t do that,” James insisted, passing a breastplate over to one of the young squires to try for fit. “After the way the Queen beat back their forces last time? Such a definitive defeat won’t be forgotten anytime soon.”

“Did you not hear the news?” Winn hissed, smiling as he handed a hand-crafted wooden soldier over to the wife of one of the local landowners to inspect.

“More news?”

“About the blonde maiden.”

“Maiden Kara?”

“I’ve heard it said that King Clark is a blood relation.”

Chiming in, the landowner’s wife added, “Cousins, I believe.”

“Do you think that’s the reason for the feud between the Queens?” James asked. He’d served as an apprentice to a blacksmith in the Kingdom of Metropolis in his youth, though he’d managed to cross through the border as a skilled craftsman to become a denizen of Media where the jobs were more plentiful and the crops more bountiful.

Winn shook his head, pausing to accept the payment of bronze coins for the toy soldier before he turned his attention back to James. “Queen Lois hadn’t yet married Clark and made him her King when the feud began. The kingdoms hadn’t even been divided yet. No one knows how exactly it started…”

“What’s the extent of the rumors? Should I be preparing for war?”

Chuckling, Winn asked, “What does that mean? Getting ready to line your pockets with gold? Push as much armor and chainmail and weaponry out as you can?” Seeing that his friend was about to protest, Winn clapped him on the shoulder. “I jest. I believe they’re only sending in a few soldiers—maybe even spies.” He wouldn’t say he was excited—he would be much too afraid of one of the Queen’s spies overhearing any declaration that could be construed as disloyalty—but he did enjoy the intrigue of it all.

“The Queen’s more tapped into this kingdom than even the town crier,” James laughed, shaking his head at the absurdity of anyone thinking they might be able to get anything past her. “And if they’re coming for her handservant?”

“They say she kidnapped the girl—many, many years ago.”

“Why kidnap one when there are so many others who would volunteer willingly?”

“They say there’s something special about the girl.”

“She is beautiful,” James admitted.

“Something more than just her beauty. They say there’s magic—a curse from generations long gone and powers too incredible to imagine.”

\---

“Kiera!” the Queen yelled from her throne.

“Yes, my Queen?” Kara answered, lifting the hem of her dress slightly to approach.

“I must speak with you privately.” With a small flick of her wrist, she dismissed her other attendants. “Go check the doors. You know how they like to listen.”

“Yes, my Queen,” Kara dutifully replied, making quick work of her check of the egresses. “It is clear.”

“Very well,” Cat sighed, seeming to relax, her rigid posture softening as she regarded the young woman. “Am I to assume you’ve heard the news?”

“Just because you’ve heard it doesn’t mean I have,” Kara teased. “You take more pride in how much you know than in how beautiful you are. And that’s saying a lot.”

“Charmer,” Cat purred, extending an arm toward Kara and tangling their fingers together, tugging slightly until the young woman gave and stepped toward her throne.

“You know I could never lie to you,” Kara whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips gently to Cat’s, smiling at the small sigh that escaped Cat’s mouth between chaste kisses.

“But could you lie for your own flesh and blood, Kara?” Cat asked, serious again as she forced herself to pull back.

“Cat, I really don’t know what you mean.”

“Clark and his plebeian princess of a wife are coming for you.”

“What?” Kara gasped.

“Sending in the cavalry to round you up and free you from my clutches.”

“But I’m not—I’m happy,” Kara stammered, sinking down to sit on the cold stone beside the throne.

“You don’t exactly look it to the public eye,” Cat conceded. “Who wants to work for the wicked queen? Spend all their time around the woman who exiled the last group of traitors and can’t find a King to rule with?”

“I do,” Kara insisted, shaking her head at the idea that any of the other rumors were true. “You exiled the ones who came for me, and if they only knew just how easily you could find another to rule with… But you deserve an equal, not just the next person who falls in love with you.”

Choosing not to address the question of equals, not wanting to rehash old arguments about why Cat wasn’t looking for another when she already had a woman perfect for her, a woman so much more than just an equal, standing at her right hand at all times even if she didn’t want to rule, to be in the public eye like that, Cat simply added, “And now more are coming for you—only this time they come to save you, not to use you.”

“But you already saved me.”

“I made you my servant.”

“You let me be normal, Cat.”

“I let you fetch my robe and accompany me on trips around the kingdom.”

Shaking her head vehemently, Kara insisted, “You kept Lord Lane from turning me into a weapon. You found Sir and Lady Danvers—found the only ones who knew more about the curse than I did—and smuggled their family across the border to help make my days easier. You’ve made my life one worth living.”

“A job as a handservant doesn’t do that.”

“Maybe not…but getting to stand by your side day-in and day-out does.”

\---

Dropping her quill back down onto the thick slab of wood she had fashioned into a desk, Alex trudged over to the entrance to her cabin. “Hello?” she called, seeing no one there at the moment, though she knew she had heard the sound of a horse’s gallop coming closer and closer to her isolated locale.

“It’s been a long time, Alex,” came a voice she had long ago learned to stop expecting, stop hoping to hear.

“Lucy?”

“At your service.”

“That so?”

“Could be,” Lucy shrugged, shaking her hair out from the helmet she wore. “Depends on what you tell me.”

“About what?”

“Aren’t you the witch? You should be telling me.”

“I’ve told you once, and I’ll tell you again: nothing I do is magic.”

“Looks like it to me.”

“Because you’re not trained in the sciences,” Alex huffed. “Seriously, what do you need? I know you wouldn’t have slipped over the border for no reason.”

“You act like it’s hard to get across. We let your queen take you once—can’t be that difficult.”

Alex just folded her arms across her chest, blushing slightly when she realized how disheveled she had let her appearance become over the long morning at her desk. “Still siding with the Lord, then?”

“You wouldn’t understand. The maiden must be returned to her rightful kingdom.”

“The maiden is where she chooses to be, and there she shall stay.”

“It has been foretold that she will play a role far greater than that of”—Lucy paused, nearly growling out the next world—“handservant.”

“If you already know her position, then why do you need me?” Alex asked, growing exasperated by the roundabout conversation. Helping to find ways for the young maiden to control the powers with which she’d been cursed on her eighteenth birthday had been one thing. Throwing herself into the political feuds and machinations of rival kingdoms was another beast entirely.

Pulling the door shut, Lucy dropped her helmet to the ground. “I missed you.”

Alex wanted to object, to point out that Lucy hadn’t exactly fought to keep her there when she said she would be leaving, but her body seemed to move on its own, drawn toward the other woman by some inexplicable pull that had brought them crashing back into each other’s lives time and time again, even when it would have been safer, more prudent, to stay away.

And so once more, she found herself clutched in Lucy’s arms, their lips finding each other as hands curled into cloth and tugged each other impossibly closer.

\---

“How?” Lois demanded, glaring down at the three cowering knights who knelt before her. “How did you lose the girl?”

“She is…more than we expected, my Queen,” the one on the far left admitted, his eyes trained firmly on the stone beneath him.

“I told you to ignore your expectations,” Lois nearly growled, her mind whirling quickly as she tried to think through all the possible consequences of their blunders.

“We apologize, my Queen,” the middle knight offered, handing over his sword, knowing he no longer deserved to hold something of such symbolic honor.

Eventually she dismissed them, taking a few deep breaths before she made her way to the dining chamber to find her husband.

“We have a problem,” she admitted, dropping to the bench beside Clark.

“What’s that?”

“They weren’t able to bring Kara back to us.”

“Does your father have her?” Clark gasped, his expression a mixture between fear and a determined anger she rarely saw on him.

“Not yet. But I fear it will only be a matter of days now.”

\---

“I should probably go,” Lucy murmured, kissing across the muscled planes of Alex’s bare back.

“I’m sure Lord Lane needs you,” Alex grumbled, not bothering to hide the bitterness of her tone.

“I, uh, I’m not actually working for him now.”

“Oh really?”

“I’m helping my sister.”

“And that’s not the same?”

“Not even close,” Lucy insisted, shaking her head. “I’m here to warn the maiden of impending danger.”

“More danger than she’s already faced?”

“My…no, I shouldn’t say anything to you.”

“You’ve already begun…”

“But I need not finish.”

“I’d say you finished a few times,” Alex teased, flipping over to hold Lucy in place. “What comes to this kingdom to jeopardize the good maiden’s life?”

“My father,” Lucy finally admitted, her voice small and soft. “I thought—I thought he was different.”

“Is it what he wanted before?”

Lucy nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you then.”

Alex was silent for a minute before finally relenting. “Thank you.” One apology didn’t make up for the harsh words said when Alex first confided in Lucy the truth about the young maiden and Lord Lane’s plans, but it helped.

“But Kara still must come back to her rightful position beside her cousin—it has been foretold that they will rule this world, and if we do not accept them, another will come and reign over us against our will.”

“Even if we let her go, the maiden would not rule in your kingdom. Her cousin does.”

“She will be of the royal family there, not some servant who fetches slippers and bread for the evil queen.”

“If she chooses to be here, there must be something keeping her,” Alex suggested.

“You know what they say about your queen.”

“No more than they’ve said about me.”

“And you’re basically a witch.”

“Scientist.”

“You get better results than the witches.”

“Because I do things that are real.”

“Still.”

“Still—I doubt Kara is being held against her will. She’s…choosing to be a servant.”

“No one chooses that life.”

“It’s an effective strategy for hiding from your father,” Alex countered, unable to keep the malice from her voice. Sure, she’d only spent a few months with the fair maiden after her family was smuggled across the border into Media, but they’d grown close, and she felt a surge of protectiveness rise up inside herself whenever anyone spoke of the curse or the girl’s destiny.

“No longer. There are signs—omens that suggest the old prophecy is finally coming true.”

“There are always signs,” Alex scoffed. “If you want to believe, you’ll find your proof.”

“Her sign appeared.”

“Whose?”

“The one who will reign, who will bring the world to its knees if we do not allow the two destined to save our world their rightful place on the throne.”

“So you’ll ruin the maiden’s life to save your own?”

“Ruin? Alexandra,” Lucy chastised, shaking her head in disbelief. “No prophesied ruler can be content as a servant. She is destined to so much more. Let her go while it is still her choice.”

“That sounds like a threat,” Alex growled, stepping from her bed to find her linen tunic, then throwing on a wool cloak to ward off the chill that had suddenly seeped into her home.

“Tell me where she is.”

“You know as well as I do that she’ll be at the castle. You won’t be able to reach her if she chooses not to be reached.”

\---

“Intruder in the castle!” one of Cat’s guards yelled as he stormed into Cat’s private chambers, knowing this was one of the few occasions that warranted such a breach of decorum.

“How?” Cat snapped. She kept as many guards as she did for good reasons, and allowing strangers into her castle was not one of them.

“It is unclear, my Queen,” the guard admitted. “The intruder appears to be alone, though he is yelling for your handservant.”

“That will be all,” Cat dismissed him with a wave of her hand. As soon as he was out, Cat turned to Kara. “The time has come.”

“I won’t go, Cat—they can’t make me.”

“They will try. We’ve always known this would happen.” Cat paused, hearing as the din of commotion grew nearer and nearer. “Are you ready to face your destiny head on just yet?”

“No,” Kara sobbed. “I can’t lose you.”

With a resigned nod, Cat reached over and pulled the green-laced ring from Kara’s finger, watching as the woman seemed to grow just a little taller. She remembered watching the change come over her as Sir Danvers had adorned her with the glowing metal, remembered spending the next few years gradually removing the pieces one by one until only the ring remained, Kara’s last claim to the vestiges of the normal life she’d always wanted. “Then fly, Kara. Let this curse be your power.”

“I’ll come back, Cat—I won’t leave you.”

The resounding thunk of something heavy hitting the door to her chamber drove Cat to push Kara closer and closer to the balcony. “You must flee now or risk being taken.”

“I love you,” Kara whispered before getting a running start and flinging herself into the air, praying the curse still held the way it had.

The last thing Cat heard was a small whoop of laughter before Kara disappeared from her sight and her door came crashing down as a knight in full armor, sword drawn, came surging forward.

“Where is she?” he demanded.

“Who?”

“The one you have stolen.”

“Lord Lane is the only one who steals subjects,” Cat countered, her courage unwavering even in the face of the sword pointed at her chest. She watched her guards creeping up behind the intruder.

“I must speak to her,” the knight insisted, finding himself knocked to the ground before he could say any more.

“Shall we take him to the dungeon, Queen Catherine?”

“Let me see his face,” Cat demanded, picking up the sword from where it had fallen and pointing it in the direction of the soon to be unveiled knight. Only, when the helmet came off, she found it was no knight at all. “You,” she gasped.

“A maiden?” one of the guards asked, stepping back as though to release her.

“She is one of Lane’s—take her to the dungeon!” Cat roared.

“A greater danger is coming!” Lucy yelled as she was dragged from the room. “The worldkiller is coming, and Lord Lane will not let our world be destroyed. He will come for her! I tried to warn you!” Lucy’s final words echoed down the hallway, and Cat found her heart pounding with fear and adrenaline.

“Bring me the Danvers clan!” Cat demanded, sinking to her throne.

\---

Rushing through the crowds of the tavern frequented by many of the guildsmen, Winn found himself elbowed and shoved about until he could finally make it all the way back to his small table. “James,” he hissed.

“What is it? Were they out of ale? They should know better after the near riots last month.”

“No,” Winn insisted, shaking his head. “Lord Lane’s men have arrived!”

“Lord Lane or Queen Lane?”

“Lord Lane,” Winn emphasized. “Apparently the Queen has kidnapped his youngest daughter this time.”

“The princess has been taken?” James’ eyebrows shot up. It was one thing to kidnap an unknown maiden and offer her a place in the court—a humble one, but a place nonetheless. Kidnapping a member of the royal family was simply unheard of in times of peace.

“Lord’s men have been recruiting. They’ve surrounded the castle!”

“And if you’re men you’ll fight with us!” a stranger roared at them, slamming his mug down onto the table and pulling out a dull ax.

“What are we fighting for?”

“The princess, the maiden, and the queen’s head!” he yelled loudly enough that several others joined in.

“We should get down there,” James murmured, nudging Winn at the sight of the men around them working themselves into a frenzy. Winn nodded and they made their way to the back exit where James had tied up his horse—a large chestnut steed who had been his trusty companion ever since he arrived in Media.

“I left my horse at the shop,” Winn grumbled, cursing himself for assuming it would be a quiet night with all the rumors flying through town.

“I’ll ride down now and gather a report. It may not be safe to venture any closer.”

\---

“Tell me again,” Cat demanded, trying to ignore the shouts and yells of the rabble gathered outside her castle, torches and weapons held aloft as they called for her head and the release of her prisoners, as if they knew what they were talking about.

“It was foretold that a great evil would come and destroy us all unless the young maiden and her cousin were installed on the throne,” Sir Danvers repeated, his words slow and measured.

“And is Lane planning to force his eldest daughter from the throne when she already seized power from him?” Cat scoffed. The man seemed to believe himself more powerful than he’d ever been.

“She will rule as a princess in Metropolis.”

“That isn’t the throne,” Cat countered.

“It’s closer than working as your servant,” Alex snapped, ignoring her mother’s hiss of censure and her father’s look of reproach.

“I would suggest you do not speak about those things you could not hope to understand.”

“Then maybe you should explain,” Alex said, her voice low and dangerous, “why they say you have another girl now. What? One wasn’t enough? You know what your subjects say about you.”

“Alex,” Lady Danvers huffed, reaching for her daughter.

“I have a right to imprison those who threaten regicide.”

“Really? You’re going to tell me a harmless princess tried to kill you?”

“Most harmless princesses don’t infiltrate my castle in full armor and point a sword at my throat.”

Alex’s eyes flashed with recognition. “I—I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I should go.”

“Alexandra—no,” Lady Danvers began, but her husband just shook his head.

“Let her be. We have more pressing concerns,” he added, looking up at Cat, then to the window where the chanting of the angry crowd had grown to a dull roar, and flaming arrows bounced against the stone ramparts. “Why don’t you start by telling us where the maiden is?”

“I wouldn’t tell you if I could. I will not put her in danger that way.”

“How will ruling put her in danger?”

“Don’t be obtuse. Lord Lane does not want her to rule; he wants to use her, to exploit her curse for his own profit. And I will not doom her to such a fate.”

“Then you will die for her?” Sir Danvers shook his head incredulously. Surely Queen Catherine would not allow her kingdom to be abandoned like that.

“If those are my choices, then yes, I will die for her.”

\---

Grateful for the distraction the mob outside had posed to the castle guards, Alex easily slipped down back hallways—her only obstacles the dead ends and winding hallways that seemed to lead everywhere and nowhere all at once.

At long last she came upon a spiral stairwell that seemed to lead into the depths of the castle. With nothing more than her wits about her, Alex charged headlong into the darkness, stumbling down the flagstone steps that grew slick the further down she descended, the air now thick and stale.

Finally, she reached a door and grabbed the torch from its sconce, holding it aloft as she made her way down the dark, narrow hallway, the light from the flames flickering along the walls and reflecting in the small puddles of water that lined the walkway.

“Lucy,” Alex hissed, hearing a scuffling noise up ahead.

“Who goes there?” came Lucy’s voice, low and rough as she tried to sound intimidating.

“Your knight in shining armor,” Alex taunted, leaning up against the iron bars to Lucy’s cell.

“Alex?”

“Been seeing someone else who might come rescue you?”

“You’ve been gone for a while,” Lucy shrugged.

“Ah, so shall I let her come to save you?”

“No!” Lucy called out, reaching a thin hand between the bars to grab hold of Alex’s arm. “Please don’t go.”

“Your father’s men have riled up a mob. They’re demanding the maiden and the Queen’s head, along with your release.”

“Mm, so nice to be the afterthought,” Lucy deadpanned.

“I know you believe the Queen has done wrong, but surely you cannot have come to kill her.”

“Would you rather the whole world die—for what? So that she can keep her favorite servant?”

“I don’t…Lucy, I’ve seen the prophecy.”

“That’s impossible.”

“It’s not.”

“Even if you had, it’s not in a language known to this world.”

“My father—he found ancient ruins. He believes he has deciphered it in full. But I’ve seen it, Lucy. I know that the maiden needs to rule—not as a princess, but as a queen.” Lucy looked skeptical, but Alex forged ahead. “She must be vested with the power of a kingdom. Or at least, that is what the ancient ones foretold. When the weight of the kingdom falls in her hands, the world will return to peace once more, the threat vanquished for another thousand years.”

“So what?”

“I’m saying your father’s motives are not so pure as saving this world. Think of what fulfilling that prophecy will do.” Lucy closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. “He’ll depose the daughter that took a kingdom from him and install the maiden as his puppet queen. When the threat is through, what’s left?”

“A woman who owes her power to him,” Lucy sighed, rubbing at her temples.

“And think about those powers. I know you’ve heard the rumors.”

“Are they true?”

Alex simply inclined her head once.

“So what do we do?”

“We start by getting you out of here.” With that, Alex pulled a few vials from her pockets and set to work dissolving the rusty old lock.

\---

“We demand Metropolis’ new queen!” the newest mob leader roared as they surged forward together, battering ram held up between them as they slammed it into the castle doors again and again, having driven the guards back inside.

Bracing herself, Cat drew herself up to her full height, determined to face them on her own terms, rather than wait for the inevitable moment when her doors were forced down and her walls crumbled under the sheer force of their numbers. “Find Lane,” Cat ordered. “I will speak to the people if they cease fire.”

Several long, tense minutes later, Cat heard the crowd quiet slightly. With a guard on either side, she stepped out onto the balcony to face the mob gathered outside of her castle.

“We demand the maiden Kara!” a man with a thick beard and large gut roared, thrusting his torch skyward.

“I do not have her,” Cat answered simply. “And if I did, I would not give her to you.”

_“You’ve kidnapped her!”_  
_“Down with the evil queen!”_  
_“Queen Catherine must die!”_

Forcing her eyes to stay open, to watch her once loyal subjects demand her death, Cat waited. “You may take me, but you will not take the girl.”

“Then seize her!” the crowd roared. Cat felt more than she heard the doors to the castle crumble under the weight of the surge. Her castle seemed to shake with the force of hundreds pounding through the entrance and storming up the stairs. She gripped the railing tight, her knuckles white with the force, but she refused to show weakness, refused to cry or beg for her life. She listened as the footfalls grew nearer and nearer, the yelling louder and louder, until suddenly they were crashing into her chambers.

“Stop!” came a commanding voice. Like an angel from on high, Kara descended, her arms spread wide as she landed between the queen and her would-be killers. Kara handily plucked the flaming arrow that had been sent flying toward the queen from the air, snapping it in half and throwing it to the ground.

A murmur rumbled through the crowd—savior, demon, witch, hero, maiden—as Kara stood tall, shaking her hair free and looking every bit the royal queen Cat always knew she could be had she chosen such a life.

“You must come to Metropolis,” Lord Lane insisted, stepping forward, closer than anyone else had dared. “You will reign as Queen, and the world will be at peace once more.”

“And Lois, father?” Lucy demanded, having shoved her way through the crowd with Alex hot on her heels.

“Lois will learn her place.”

“I will not usurp her throne,” Kara insisted, ignoring the mounting calls from the unruly crowd to remove Lois.

“Then you will come by force.” As Lane’s men surged forward to grab her, Kara flew at them, her eyes glowing red, easily startling them into submission.

“I will find another way,” Kara insisted.

“You’ll kill us all!” a foot soldier from Lane’s corps yelled.

Kara shook her head, remembering her parents' dying words. “No peace will come from upsetting the balance this way either. The prophecy you place all your faith in calls for a rightful transfer of power.”

Before the crowd could come up with another violent solution, Cat stepped toward Kara, looking as regal as ever. “Kara,” she breathed out, placing a slender hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t go, Cat—I won’t. Not like this.”

“I would never ask you to. But what if there were another way?”

“Then tell me, Cat.”

“Rule with me. Stand by my side, not as my servant, but as my queen.”

“That’s preposterous,” Lord Lane growled, but Cat cut him off.

Taking Kara’s hand in her own, she looked up into eyes that had never looked as blue as they did in that moment. “Marry me, Kara.”

In the stunned silence that followed, Cat swept over to the small armoire in the chambers and fished out a box that had been stuffed in the corner. When she returned, she held a sparkling crown in her fingers. “Let us rule together—a rightful extension of power to bring peace to the kingdoms and to the world.”

“Yes,” Kara gasped, stepping forward and ducking her head to allow Cat to place the crown atop her golden blonde waves. Hand-in-hand, the pair stepped out onto the balcony, lifting their joined hands aloft—a symbol of the new peace and unity to come.

With that, the clouds parted and the sun shone more brightly than it had since the maiden’s cursed birthday. As a cheer rose up in the crowd—their earlier anger quickly forgotten at what seemed surely to be a sign from the heavens—Lord Lane ducked through the crowd only to find himself stopped with a sword held at his throat.

“Not so fast, father.”

“I believe there’s a newly emptied cell that’s just your style,” Alex mused.

“Perhaps some of the castle guards might help show you to your new lodgings.”

\---

Lord Lane spent the rest of his days alone in the dungeons, while Lois and Clark ruled in Metropolis and Cat and Kara in Media, the border between their kingdoms having been opened as a show of the new peace to come—a peace solidified by the marriage of the young Lady Danvers to Princess Lane. And with the promise of a thousand years of peace in front of them, they all lived happily ever after.

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @sapphicscholarwrites


End file.
